<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DMC乙女 赛绮娅的故事 by Lord_Gao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667986">DMC乙女 赛绮娅的故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao'>Lord_Gao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>
　　V很少能睡得安稳，这点从他的黑眼圈上就可以看出来。<br/>
　　这天也是如此，当第一缕阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照射进房间内的时候，有着微微卷曲黑发的男性就睁开了眼睛。<br/>
　　先是习惯性地瞥了一眼放在伸手就可以触及到的位置的金属手杖，又快速地确认了一下周边的环境。<br/>
　　……是她的房间。<br/>
　　由于一场意外而留宿到这里已经将近一个月了，他对此依然没什么实感。<br/>
　　“唔……”<br/>
　　大概是V四下观察的动作打扰到了怀里还在熟睡的女性，她发出一声含含糊糊的呢喃，凌晨微凉的空气让她忍不住又向V怀里缩了缩，尽管那也同样没什么温度可言，反而是瘦骨嶙峋的身体硌得让人难受。<br/>
　　“……怎么了？要出去？”<br/>
　　赛绮娅收紧了手臂，尝试着让自己清醒过来，V总是在这个时间就出去，往往都是深夜才回来，有的时候身上还带着血，分明就是在外面做些什么危险的事，她曾经看到他摆弄那些染了血的钞票，计算着还欠缺的金额，但显然在这个情况下，什么都不去追问才是最明智的选择。<br/>
　　他本来是拒绝来这里的，可是女人在应付那些追着他而来的麻烦上似乎相当有一手，总是三言两语就能摆平那些给他制造麻烦的警官之类的，那大概是身为妓女的职业优势，只是欠了人情就一定要还，女性大概也没少在外面给予那些男人们回应。<br/>
　　不管怎么说，来这里倒也省去了诸多的麻烦，从任何方面来讲都是。<br/>
　　“不，今天不需要出门，但是明天就……”<br/>
　　“那就再睡一会。”<br/>
　　“……好。”<br/>
　　V没有拒绝，只是在赛绮娅抬头在他下巴上落下一个亲吻的时候表现得有些困惑，很快，缩在他怀里的女性再次发出了均匀的呼吸声，他也试着闭上眼睛，尝试着人类常做的补眠工作。<br/>
　　可效果显然不尽人意，只是让他反复地做起了噩梦。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那些噩梦始终盘踞在他的脑海中，挥之不去，也是他无法舍弃的一部分。<br/>
　　被抛弃和不被需要的存在居然会想着这些，实在是有些可笑。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　V挣扎着从梦里逃出来的时候，天已经是大亮，魔力的空虚感让他有些不安，身体更是沉重得像是灌了铅一般。<br/>
　　……得补充才行。<br/>
　　他翻了个身，压在赛绮娅身上，尚未转醒的女性只是微微皱了皱眉，被皮包骨的身体压着可不会是什么好的体验，V埋首在她胸前，蹭着柔软的乳房，另一只已经探向了女性的双腿间。<br/>
　　“嗯嗯……”<br/>
　　赛绮娅发出梦呓一般的声音，无意识地并拢大腿，内侧的皮肤夹住V的手掌，男人修长的指尖却已经触到了湿漉漉的入口。<br/>
　　V尝试着用指尖去拨弄入口，另一只手则是去揽着她的腰，让自己更加紧密地贴上去，女性胸前的触感十分不错，身体也是温暖的，他有些艰难地吐出一口气，试着让自己安定下来。<br/>
　　“别闹……再睡一下……”<br/>
　　赛绮娅嘀咕了一声，手掌放在了V头上，男人本能地想要躲闪，但最后还是选择了接受，他完全不习惯被这样，女性纤细的手指插入他的发间，有一下没一下的抓弄着，是十分异样的感觉。<br/>
　　他试着去舔舐女性的胸前，像是排解某些不安一样去啃着她的锁骨，赛绮娅用含含糊糊地声音给了他适当的反馈，像是有些不满于扰了睡眠却也没有拒绝，直到胸前被舌头和嘴唇蹭出了水痕，一侧的乳尖也被牙齿咬住。<br/>
　　“现在就要。”<br/>
　　“……嗯？”<br/>
　　赛绮娅或许根本没有听到V在问话，她的大腿依然是并拢的，却在指尖的挑逗下变得愈发湿润，切实地为自己做着准备。　<br/>
　　里面应该还有昨晚欢爱过的痕迹。<br/>
　　“分开点。”<br/>
　　V叹了口气，又补充了两个字。<br/>
　　“……是我。”<br/>
　　“哎……？”<br/>
　　赛绮娅总算是迷迷糊糊地转醒了，她伸手抱住V，打开大腿，好让男人的手掌可以彻底覆上腿间，V还算有耐心地抚弄，用手指稍微扩张了一下，已经习惯被男人使用的穴口就开始擅自吐出汁液，内壁也很柔软，刚好是最适合插入的状态。<br/>
　　“现在就要开始补充？”<br/>
　　“嗯……今天会久一点，我打算明天离开。”<br/>
　　“离开？去哪？”<br/>
　　V没有回答，只是轻咬了一下乳肉，把完全做好了准备的女性抱起来，拉进怀里躺好，按着她的腰，用早已起了反应的肉棒蹭着那道缝隙。<br/>
　　“……还回来吗？”<br/>
　　压抑着颤抖的声音。<br/>
　　V自顾自地顶开了穴肉，把自己一点一点地送入进去，又后知后觉地发现了床伴显得有些不对劲，他犹豫了一下，再次开口。<br/>
　　“钱…会多给你一些，也准备得差不多了。”<br/>
　　进入的过程中意外的没有很顺畅，女性的身体变得僵硬，V也只好搂着她，浅浅地抽插着穴口。<br/>
　　“算了，也算陪了我这么久，不要你的钱了。”<br/>
　　赛绮娅放弃了，她闭上眼睛，选了一个十分委婉的说法，然而V如她意料之中的没有听懂，只得试着让自己快些进入状态，V的动作还算温和，加上确实算是自己中意的男性，交合的位置很快发出黏黏腻腻的水声，只是没有更加深入的打算。<br/>
　　“哈啊……作为补偿，今天算是约会怎么样？”<br/>
　　赛绮娅擅自挺动着腰想要吃入更多，却被V按住了腰，继续浅浅地折磨着入口，赛绮娅知道他实际上不喜欢被女人占去了主动权，只得忍耐着，下身却焦急地溢出更多的汁水。<br/>
　　“约会？”<br/>
　　V重复了一次这个对他而言有些陌生的词。<br/>
　　“嗯……就是情侣在一起做想做的……哈啊……呜……进来……”<br/>
　　赛绮娅被突然的深入顶弄得手脚发软，V却很快又退了出去，重复着之前的动作，她只得委屈地拧了拧腰，趴在V胸前想要讨来一个亲吻之类的。<br/>
　　“我知道那个词的意思，只是这种情况算不上是约会吧？”<br/>
　　V有些困扰地低下头，在赛绮娅的额头上落下一个亲吻，缓缓地深入，又慢慢抽出，黑发的诗人难得有时间去慢慢享受这些，其实还不坏，脆弱的人类女性趴在自己怀里颤抖，发出细碎的呻吟，会对他每一次的动作给出反应，也正是最适合拿来补充魔力的对象。<br/>
　　“哈啊……嗯……稍微……快点……嗯啊……”<br/>
　　赛绮娅不再争辩什么约会的事了，她扒着V的肩膀，用力到指尖泛白却没有压下去，穴肉更是一紧一紧地迎合着他的进入，显然是受到过良好的调教的身体，完全清楚如何同时取悦床伴和自己，又恰到好处地把那一点柔弱表现在脸上。<br/>
　　应该还挺受那些男人欢迎的吧。<br/>
　　“哈啊……哈啊……”<br/>
　　折磨的时间这么说也太长了一些，女性的体液是最好的魔力来源，V维持着不紧不慢的频率，揉捏着发抖的臀瓣，只是偶尔的深入才会让女性从喉咙里挤出有些惊喜的声音，这几乎让她掉下泪来，甚至讨好地用前在V身上蹭着，用硬挺的乳尖去摩擦男人的身体，确只是让自己变得愈发难受。<br/>
　　“……给我……快点……呜……”<br/>
　　那点柔弱逐渐被欲望所取代，习惯了被男人粗暴对待的身体内部痒得要命，穴肉也是胡乱地蠕动着，在肉棒想要退出去的时候绞着前端不放，又在被深入的时候紧紧地吸吮，舒服到溢出泪来。<br/>
　　“哈啊……再来……”<br/>
　　赛绮娅吐着舌尖，用发颤的声音索求更多，V抱着她坐起来，一点一点地埋入最深，把里面的空间全部撑开填满，又抵上了深处的小口，他抚摸着她的背，下身没有继续动作的打算，另一只却手探下去，捉住了正在发颤的花核。<br/>
　　近乎残忍的揉弄和压迫。<br/>
　　“啊……啊啊……”<br/>
　　小小的，敏感的软肉被肆意玩弄，积蓄在下身的快感变得酸涩和难以忍受，偏偏又无法发泄出来，那根肉棒像是从内部固定着她的身体，无处可逃，细碎的呻吟从微张的口中吐出，柔软的穴肉紧紧地咬了上去，完全无法满足，却又耐不住敏感处的挑逗，只能被委委屈屈地被送上了高潮。<br/>
　　“呜……！”<br/>
　　V抽出手，紧紧抱住怀里痉挛着的躯体，赛绮娅的的声音已经听不出原本的腔调，又隐隐地带着泣音，有些气恼和无力地在他胳膊上抓了一把。<br/>
　　“给我……呜……”<br/>
　　那是强烈到几乎会把人吞噬掉的空虚感。<br/>
　　“好。”<br/>
　　肉棒总算开始了抽送，在痉挛的肉洞里摩擦，仔细地研磨着深处的软肉，V倒是还算了解她喜欢被进攻的频率和位置，在这一点上做的无可挑剔，她胡乱地死死抱上去，很快又被顶弄得软了身子，舒服到头晕目眩却不肯放开手，小穴更是死死地咬住不放。<br/>
　　“哈啊……啊……舒服……”<br/>
　　分明就是在哭泣，可身体的感觉骗不了人 。<br/>
　　她又来讨吻了，V低下头，试探着舔了舔她微张的嘴唇，慢慢地吻上去，把她的呻吟哭喊全部封住，变成呜呜咽咽的含糊声音，下身却夹得更紧。<br/>
　　上面的嘴巴最为补充来源来说，聊胜于无。<br/>
　　“唔……唔嗯……”<br/>
　　赛绮娅在嘴唇分开的时候不依不饶地追吻上去，V只好带着一些无奈地回应她，稍微用力地吸吮她的舌尖，让她变得安分下来，又一次次地撞击着深处，迫使高潮后的小穴溢出更多爱液。<br/>
　　很快地被进攻到下一次的，更加彻底的高潮。<br/>
　　“呜……又要……哈啊……你……等………嗯……嗯嗯……！”<br/>
　　赛绮娅发出一声短促的尖叫，整个人蜷缩进V怀里，连脚趾都跟着勾起，过于敏感的身子挤压着还在抽送的肉棒，却根本连一点喘息的时间都得不到，她几乎想要求饶了，V却把她从怀里拖出来，平放在床上，打开她的大腿再次挤入。<br/>
　　“太……太深了……哈啊……”<br/>
　　紧绷的身体被更加分开，V握着她的脚踝向上扳过去，以一个无法拒绝的姿势被进入，偏偏从这个角度又能蹭过她最敏感的位置。<br/>
　　“你做得不错，好孩子。”<br/>
　　V很突兀地给了她一个赞许。<br/>
　　她几乎是被钉在床上，哭泣着被狠狠地进攻，用高潮后剧烈颤抖的身体承受着男人的欲望，最后，V俯下身，舔舐掉她脸上的眼泪，射入了她的体内。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　V告诉她，他需要在今天尽可能的休息和补充魔力，并且给了她足额的报酬——来路怎么看什么都是十分可疑的纸钞。<br/>
　　“我说过不要你的钱了，”<br/>
　　赛绮娅坚持自己一开始的说法。<br/>
　　“今天会很累，你们都需要它，不对吗？”<br/>
　　V困惑地歪着头。<br/>
　　“少女做这种事可不是时刻都是为了拿到报酬。”<br/>
　　赛绮娅这么说着，又有些自嘲地笑了笑，她不知道自己在坚持设么，说到底少女什么的……她想到了之前看的一些恋爱小说，又叹了口气。<br/>
　　她该少看那些的。<br/>
　　“或者你不如用这笔钱去买身更合适的衣服？你现在这身打扮看上去简直就像是……”<br/>
　　“没所谓。”<br/>
　　V打断了赛绮娅的话。<br/>
　　“只是原本的身体丢下了我，现在什么样子……不重要。”<br/>
　　“所以你说的离开就是夺回原本的身体？”<br/>
　　实在是超出现实的对话，赛绮娅尝试着去理解其中的含义，她觉得自己和对方的世界相差太远了。<br/>
　　“是回归，我们是一体的。”<br/>
　　“那之后你会怎么样？我是说，现在的你。”<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　V没有想过这个问题，但那是他唯一的去路。<br/>
　　至于这幅身体，下场不言而喻。<br/>
　　“算了，至少给我留个纪念？”<br/>
　　妓女不该过多的去了解客人，这是她的生财之道，赛绮娅抓起V的手，取下了他的那枚戒指。<br/>
　　怎么看都是随处可见的便宜货。<br/>
　　“之前那个人是把它戴在中指上的。”<br/>
　　V随手比划了一下。<br/>
　　“可现在它是我的了，我说了算。”<br/>
　　赛绮娅像是掩饰慌乱一样把手藏在了背后，抚着戴在无名指上的戒指，V却没有表现出什么应有的情绪，只是依旧困惑地看着她，看到她泄了气。<br/>
　　“……休息吧。”<br/>
　　“嗯。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　V确实是在抓紧时间休息，他几乎是在强迫自己去睡眠，睡得也十分不安稳，他在醒来后会抱着赛绮娅继续储备魔力，虽然平时的工作内容大体上也是如此，但如此频繁却还是让她有些吃不消。<br/>
　　那已经是黄昏时分，V又一次有了转醒的迹象，他伸长手臂把赛绮娅拉过来，埋首在她颈侧去抱着她，其实只是单纯这样抱着倒也还不坏，V难得地显得有些慵懒，用手指抚着她的身体，连眼睛都懒得睁开，只是隐隐约约地叹着气。<br/>
　　“想要了？”<br/>
　　赛绮娅吻了吻他的嘴唇，被反扣住脑后加深了这个吻，V喘息着，轻咬着她送过来的舌尖，起了反应的肉棒在她的小腹上蹭着。<br/>
　　在魔力充沛的现在才多少显现出一些情欲的味道，赛绮娅伸出手，熟练地用手指抚慰兴奋到微微跳动着的肉棒，又用另一只手去揉弄精囊，V的形状和尺寸在客人里绝对算不上坏，他打了个哆嗦，闭着眼睛抱紧她，呼吸也变得急促，轻蹭着她的脸颊。<br/>
　　这简直就是一种鼓励。<br/>
　　V对她钻进被子里这个举动表现的不解，有些茫然地睁了眼，下一秒钟，湿湿热热的口腔就包裹住了他的精囊，一边被撸动着一边仔细地舔舐，他几乎是无意识地发出声音，又狠狠地住了口，蜷起身体，有些惊诧地胡乱按着赛绮娅的肩膀和后背。<br/>
　　“哈……啊……”<br/>
　　更多的声音从他嘴里溢出，那几乎让他不知所措，欲望也跟着愈发高涨，肉棒被抬起，从下面一点一点地舔舐上来，让整个柱身都变得湿漉漉的，最后在他绝对不会承认的期待中，已经渗出苦涩液体的龟头被整个含入了进去。<br/>
　　“……！”<br/>
　　大多数男人都无法拒绝这个，V也不例外，大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷起来，又胡乱地按着她的头，口腔内壁的包裹和吞咽动作让他几乎沦陷，偏偏灵活的舌尖还在顶端快速地打着转，赛绮娅让自己含入更多，又自然也没忘了去抚摸根部，这几乎要让V想要躲闪了。<br/>
　　“铃铃铃——”<br/>
　　放在床头的电话响了，赛绮娅的动作停顿了一下，似乎打算起身，却被V按住头，她看不到V的表情，而V挺动着腰，几乎是有些粗暴地送入她的口腔，压到喉咙深处，她有些艰难地承受着，无意识地吞咽，挤压，拍着V的大腿。<br/>
　　电话坚持不懈地响着，在挂断后甚至又打了进来。<br/>
　　赛绮娅总算是被放开了，V的样子看上去有些发怔，她却无暇顾及那么多，一边咳嗽着一边接起了听筒。<br/>
　　“咳……喂？”<br/>
　　电话对面是男人的声音，V对那个声音不算陌生，被找麻烦的时候打过几次交道。<br/>
　　“今天不行……我不舒服。”<br/>
　　不用想就知道在讨论什么。<br/>
　　“不是价格的问题……啊！”<br/>
　　趴在床头接电话的赛绮娅被拽倒在床上，她发出惊叫，又捂住自己的嘴巴。<br/>
　　“没…没什么……我没跟其他人在一起……”<br/>
　　她的身体被侧过去，双腿并拢着曲起，腿缝间隐约可以看到被使用到微微红肿的穴口，被嘴巴服侍到湿漉漉的肉棒就那样蹭上去，稍微顶开入口的穴肉，浅浅地戳刺，退出的时候带动着周围的嫩肉外翻，搅出晶莹的汁液来。<br/>
　　“嗯……嗯……下次会补偿你……”<br/>
　　赛绮娅一边咬着自己的手掌一边含含糊糊地应付着电话，她瞪大眼睛看向V，连对面男人所说的补偿条件都没来得及细听。<br/>
　　“我也爱你。”<br/>
　　她轻声说着。<br/>
　　电话的另一端大约是心满意足地挂了线，紧接着等待她就是毫不留情地被挤入，掠夺，V显得有些无法控制自己的情绪，在看到女性的表情后更是如此，他不允许自己这样失控下去，下身却进攻的愈发激烈。<br/>
　　“维吉尔？”<br/>
　　赛绮娅小心翼翼地叫他。<br/>
　　V并不在乎把这个名字告诉与他的血脉无关的人，而她很少用名字称呼他，只是这一次却觉得有些刺耳。<br/>
　　“……我没有名字。”<br/>
　　他冷静了下来，低声说。<br/>
　　“……对，没有。”<br/>
　　他又重复了一遍。<br/>
　　“……好。”<br/>
　　妓女不能否定客人，赛绮娅被V拉起的时候配合地转过了身，趴在床上，被男人从背后再度进入，抱进怀里，无法逃离地承受着进攻和索求。<br/>
　　她看不到男人的迟疑，甚至已经被过于强烈的快感搞到头昏脑胀，软绵绵抵趴伏在床上，像是一个可以随意摆弄的玩具，男人的手撩开她的头发，暴露出了白皙的脖颈，有些痒。<br/>
　　“让我再补充一些，别动。”<br/>
　　“呜……！”<br/>
　　脖子上的皮肤被尖利的牙齿刺破，吮吸，那是有些奇异的感觉，赛绮娅挣动了一下，却被紧紧抱住，几乎是在同时攀上了高潮。<br/>
　　“啊啊……”<br/>
　　“呜……”<br/>
　　尖叫声很快转化为了抽泣，赛绮娅被进入到目光涣散，流失的血液也让她变得混混沉沉，整个身体像是快要坏掉了，无力承受却叫嚣着想要得到更多，打着哆嗦想要叫男人的名字，又完全不知道该叫些什么。<br/>
　　身体一点一点的冷下去，最后她连声音都发不出来了，被精液灌入的时候倒还能微微抽动手指给出回应，V舔着她脖子上的伤口，确定不再流血后放开了她。<br/>
　　又迟疑着在她的嘴唇上落下一个吻。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　V打算在夜里离开，他起身收拾衣服的时候，发现那枚戒指已经不知道什么时候滚落到一边去了，他拾起它，把它戴回到赛绮娅右手的无名指上。<br/>
　　分明对女性来说不是一个合适的尺寸。<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　V的手掌被抓住了，他没发现她其实没睡，一直在黑暗中注视她。<br/>
　　他看不到她的表情。<br/>
　　“活下去。”<br/>
　　“嗯？”<br/>
　　“活下去，活下去吧，求你了……”<br/>
　　“你该睡了。”<br/>
　　“求你了……”<br/>
　　V拿出了最后的耐心，拥抱了她，直到她再度睡去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那是去往最终决战的时候，尼禄搀扶着V，抱怨着这下一定会输给但丁了之类的话，黑发的诗人安静地听着，他想说的在之前就说完了，现在更需要的是保持体力。<br/>
　　“她后来怎么样了？你好像一直借住在那边？”<br/>
　　V总算是从尼禄的抱怨中听到了一两句自己的事。<br/>
　　他扯着嘴角上扬，试着用和本体差不多的语气讲话。<br/>
　　“只是个愚蠢的女人罢了。”<br/>
　　“哎？”<br/>
　　“太可笑了，她居然认为……”<br/>
　　V停顿了一下，显得有些困惑。<br/>
　　“居然认为我那样做的话……就算是死了。”<br/>
　　碎屑不断地从V身上落下。<br/>
　　“真是……愚蠢到让人发笑。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　FIN<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　赛绮娅看了看分别坐在她两边的兄弟二人，识趣地缩起了身体。<br/>　　那是V走后过了很久的某一天，她在酒吧街上揽客，用职业性的笑容对来来往往的单身男性发出邀请，直到被一个男人扳住肩膀转过了身。<br/>　　力气不小，她甚至以为要就此告别自己的手臂。<br/>　　那是两个高大英俊的男人，她没见过他们，不过从罕有的发色和来这种地方都不离身的武器来判断，他们应该就是本市那对还算有名气的恶魔猎人组合。<br/>　　“喂喂喂，维吉尔，你不会吧……？”<br/>　　组合的其中一位叫嚷着，难以置信的目光在女性和她的兄弟间反复横跳了几次，叫出的名字让她有些恍惚。<br/>　　或许那也不是什么少见的名字？<br/>　　女支女从不挑客人，自然也不会多问，只是顺从地跟着两人进了酒吧，表现出了最大的善意的同时盘算着内心的价码，她的目光飞快地掠过二人，单单就是从外型来判断的话，肯倒贴的女人大概也是要多少有多少的，可为什么就偏偏来了这种地方？<br/>　　红色的那位恶魔猎人显然比他的兄弟健谈得多，他把空了的杯子向前推了推，赛绮娅后知后觉地回了神，慌忙拿起了酒瓶帮她今夜的客人们倒酒。<br/>　　而蓝色的那位看起来对酒的兴趣倒是并不大，几乎是一口没动的状态，他坐在离赛绮娅稍近的位置，从进门开始就抿着嘴唇不说话，那是一种无声的压迫感，她已经借着倒酒的机会向但丁那边蹭了几次了，毕竟那边看上去更好说话一些，可每次都被无声地制止了。<br/>　　“你结婚了？”<br/>　　但丁的目光落在她抱着酒瓶的手上，无名指上戴着一个造型奇怪的戒指，尺寸平不合适，中指和小拇指被那枚戒指磨得起了薄茧。<br/>　　“那个是……”<br/>　　赛绮娅很开心可以和但丁多说点话，那意味着她有更多的机会向那边靠过去，起码比身后那个让她冷汗直冒的男人好得多，她向前弓了身，在想要不着痕迹地蹭过去的一瞬间，维吉尔的手已经覆在了她的眼睛上。<br/>　　之后就是不容拒绝地朝自己的方向扳过去。<br/>　　“哎……但丁……”<br/>　　女性自然地叫出了她此刻更信任的男人的名字，但这显然起了反效果，覆在她眼睛上的手掌停顿了一下，在但丁没忍住发出的笑声中，维吉尔几乎是有些恼怒地抱住了她。<br/>　　“别笑了，蠢货！”<br/>　　维吉尔低声警告着，他凑过去，下巴放在赛绮娅的肩膀上，然后继续沉默，倒是但丁眼疾手快地接过了女性再也拿不稳的酒瓶，给自己倒上了满满一杯。<br/>　　“我一会就回去了，今晚的客人只有他一个。”<br/>　　红色恶魔猎人说出的这个消息宛如晴天霹雳，赛绮娅在一瞬间绷紧了身体，费力地用余光打量着维吉尔，长相来说确实是无可挑剔，只是这种客人她实在是有点应付不来，她向但丁投去求助的目光，直到维吉尔发出一个不满的鼻音。<br/>　　“哼。”<br/>　　维吉尔的手臂收紧了些。<br/>　　但丁无奈地摊了摊手，把杯中的酒再次一饮而尽，起身准备告辞，他这种人自然是不愁没有伴侣的，只是离开的一路上就受到了不少女性的搭讪，夜晚的这条街道有它自己的职责，甚至连负责维持治安的警官们也会参与其中。<br/>　　但丁在应付女性搭讪的时候显得游刃有余，看起来倒是十分善于和人周旋，刻意和人保持距离却又完全不会失了礼节。<br/>　　“在看什么？”<br/>　　抱着她的男人突兀地开了口，赛绮娅吓了一跳，慌忙地收回目光，男人蓝色的瞳孔不带有什么感情地在她身上巡视，最后也是落在了她的手上，看着那枚戒指。<br/>　　像是有点纠结一样地皱起眉。<br/>　　“没什么……”<br/>　　赛绮娅垂下头，一杯接一杯地喝酒。<br/>　　醉过去，然后随便在哪里解决一下，事情就可以结束了。<br/>　　工作大体上都是如此。<br/>　　<br/>　　只是没想到最终选择的地点是自己家，被客人知道了自己的住址往往意味着接连不断的麻烦，但赛绮娅倒是没有拒绝，毕竟在她的眼里，维吉尔怎么看都不像是会经常做这种事的人，或许只是单纯的不懂这一行的规矩罢了。<br/>　　况且，有着同样名字的男人再次上了她的那张床，总会让她觉得就像是那个人回来了一般。<br/>　　女支女日复一日地做着相同的梦。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……嗯嗯……”<br/>　　赛绮娅侧身躺着，正背靠着男人，而维吉尔几乎像是要把她禁锢在怀里一般抱紧，埋入湿热的肉洞中抽送着，那显然是超出女性承受能力的尺寸，穴口被大大撑开，有些费力地吃入和吞咽，在被抵住深处的时候更是不知所措地发着抖。<br/>　　“哈啊……呜……太大了……”<br/>　　赛绮娅艰难地吐着气，试着发出会取悦男人的叫床声，没有哪个男人会拒绝和讨厌这个，维吉尔把她完全地搂在怀里，用带着薄茧的指腹摩挲着被一次次顶到微微隆起的小腹，呼吸也跟着变得沉重了起来。<br/>　　“呜……太大了……真的……不行……啊啊……！”<br/>　　生理性的泪水已经浸湿了身下的床单，就算是一副常年被使用着的身体也是完全吃不消，背入的姿势插得又深又急，她却连一点点喘息的时间都没有。<br/>　　就这样被送上了高潮。<br/>　　“别动。”<br/>　　维吉尔按住她因为高潮而痉挛不已的身体，在一次次收紧的小穴内继续抽送，高潮后只是单纯的抽插快感就足够让赛绮娅头晕目眩，她胡乱地扯着床单，下身被持续捣弄着发出粘腻的水声，不停地溢出汁液。<br/>　　“啊啊……呜……您……哈啊………轻一点……”<br/>　　女支女会在应付客人的时候避免过度高潮或者伪装高潮，这样才能确保体力来接待更多的客人，然而凡事总有例外，她一侧的大腿被维吉尔抬起，一次次地顶弄到深处，把紧窄的内部撑得不成样子，直到怀里的女性泣不成声，高潮到胡乱收紧的内壁也慢慢再次变得柔软才放缓了攻势。<br/>　　最后停留在里面，撑得满满的。<br/>　　“客……客人……？”<br/>　　赛绮娅疑惑地回过头，她有点想快些结束了，这种体力消耗她可维持不了太久，但维吉尔却丝毫没有想射的意思，只是皱着眉头看着她满是泪痕的脸，迟疑着低下头去，比起亲吻更像是啃噬一样地含住了她的嘴唇。<br/>　　女性的舌尖是带着一丝胆怯被送过来的，被毫不客气地吮住，轻咬，维吉尔抱着她的身体，不止一次地想到这比他印象中的要瘦小得多，手掌顺着圆润的胸前一路摸下去，摸到湿漉漉的，可怜兮兮地含着肉棒的入口，稍微撑开，直接抚上了无处可逃的花核。<br/>　　捏住，慢慢地捻动。<br/>　　“呜……！不……不用……哈啊……不……”<br/>　　蜷缩起来的身体又被拉回怀里，赛绮娅胡乱地摇着头，又被惩罚性地咬住嘴唇，只得乖顺下来，小腹被下身的手指刺激得一缩一缩的，勾勒出吃入进去的肉棒的形状，又被威胁意味抵顶了两下。<br/>　　“你喜欢，张开。”<br/>　　维吉尔干脆把她抱起来，让她背靠在自己身上，依然维持着进入的状态，手再度探入女支女张开的腿间，几乎残忍的一下一下地按压着被玩弄到涨大的花核。<br/>　　“哈啊……啊啊……呜………客人……”<br/>　　双腿又下意识地想要并拢了，她只得用手托着自己的膝弯，强行再次分开，又一下一下地收紧，阴核被男人带着一丝不耐地，快速拨弄着，那其实应该是有些痛的，只是已经连疼痛和快感都难以分辨出来了，她发出小小的尖叫，颤抖着缩成一团，勾起脚趾，大量的爱液从下身涌出，目光也变得涣散。<br/>　　“够……够了……已经去了……哈啊……已经……去了啊……”<br/>　　女性抱着自己的腿，无助地哭泣着，那根手指丝毫没有停下的意思，甚至连攻势都没打算放缓，让她的体内随着高潮一次一次地，胡乱地随着高潮绞紧，另一只手则是按揉着她被顶到隆起的小腹上。<br/>　　“呜……可以了……维吉尔………”<br/>　　赛绮娅全身都在痉挛，目光涣散，几乎是在哀求了，她在叫名字的时候男人的动作停了一下，她以为漫长的惩罚终于要停止了，而等待她的却是加重的刺激，她再也无力支撑自己的大腿，身体高高地反弓起来，被搞到眼前发黑，夹紧的大腿内侧溢出大量黏黏腻腻的体液，挂在腿间粘成一片。<br/>　　“啊啊……”<br/>　　几乎已经发不出声音了，维吉尔抱起她，让自己退出去了大部分，龟头蒋小穴内的嫩肉带动着微微外翻，拉出一个漂亮的弧度，被蠕动着绞紧的时候，又凶狠地重新挤入，直接撞在敏感脆弱的子宫口上。<br/>　　“嘎……啊……”<br/>　　像是连肺叶内的空气一并挤压出去的占有感，然后是接连不断地抽送，赛绮娅被粗大的肉棒插到迷迷糊糊，胡乱地用沙哑的声音叫床，大概是又高潮了几次，下身泥泞得不成样子，维吉尔在抱起她使用的时候毫不费力，简直就和一个大型的玩具差不多。<br/>　　“维吉尔……维吉……尔………呜………啊………”<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　维吉尔简短地回应了一声，继续享受着女性的肉体，甚至危险地在子宫口顶撞，试探，女人起初还能微弱的挣扎一下，然而他想做什么可不至于需要一个女人有多么配合他，他把她向前推到床上，用膝盖顶开她的大腿，再次挤入被使用到红肿的肉洞内，在女人蜷缩的身体和抗拒的内部中射入进去。<br/>　　“呜……”<br/>　　男人总算退了出去，赛绮娅软绵绵地趴在床上，供人插入享乐的入口大张着，流下白浊的精液，那点酒意总算姗姗来迟，她借着酒精的作用，把脸埋入枕头中，几乎是崩溃地哭起来，胡乱地说着谁也听不清的话。<br/>　　“你……”<br/>　　维吉尔张嘴说了一个字就停住了，他抿着嘴，干涩地吞了吞口水。<br/>　　“别那副蠢样子。”<br/>　　话已至此，再开口就更加困难了，但他还是又挤出了两个字。<br/>　　“过来。”<br/>　　赛绮娅被扯着胳膊拽了过去，速度很快，她几乎觉得自己像是撞进了男人怀里，那是久经锻炼的，十分健壮的成年男性的身体，没有哪个女人会讨厌。<br/>　　“………弄到里面……”<br/>　　赛绮娅用力的吸着鼻子，试着让自己清醒些。<br/>　　“弄到里面是要加钱的。”<br/>　　看上去无精打采，根本不像是在谈一桩生意，不过生意大体上都是如此，这种情况下会老实付账客人的少之又少。<br/>　　“……好。”<br/>　　维吉尔在一瞬间露出了困惑的表情，在下一秒已经将她重新压到身下。<br/>　　“你，你怎么……”<br/>　　“再来。”<br/>　　“喂……”<br/>　　“别让我说第二次。”<br/>　　那根休息了没多久的，散发着惊人热度的肉棒贴在赛绮娅的大腿上，这让她老老实实地闭了嘴。<br/>　　维吉尔大概对她的表现还算满意，他垂下头，埋首进女性胸前，又揽住了她的腰，让她完全地贴过来，赛绮娅不知所措的把手乖乖地垂放在身体两侧，低头去看向今晚的客人。<br/>　　“别看。”<br/>　　维吉尔在她胸前慢慢蹭着，在酒精的催化作用下，很快就让她的手脚都软了下去，目光也多少染上了情欲的成分，在维吉尔总算是含着她的乳尖的时候，她不由自主地捂着嘴，整个身体都紧绷起来。<br/>　　“拿开……”<br/>　　乳头被咬住，蓝色的瞳孔不满地瞪过来，维吉尔握着她的乳房，稍微用力地揉弄，让她从指缝中漏出可怜兮兮的哀鸣。<br/>　　“呜……嗯……嗯嗯……！”<br/>　　蓝色恶魔的尾巴缠到了她的手腕上，狠狠地扯向一边，维吉尔舔舐着因疼痛而无意识挺起的胸前，按着女性的腰，毫不费力地又一次进入。<br/>　　“哈啊……维吉尔……那是……呜……”<br/>　　之前射入的精液尽职尽责地充当了润滑的作用，赛绮娅被男人像是拘束一般地，整个人都塞进怀里，肉棒顶开红肿的穴肉深深地埋入进去。<br/>　　里面还是同样的温暖湿润，随时都是最适合用来取悦男人的状态。<br/>　　“有什么想说的吗？”<br/>　　维吉尔突兀地问，用尾巴缠住了赛绮娅另一只手的手腕，向上拉起。<br/>　　“诶……？”<br/>　　赛绮娅只来得及发出一个疑问词就被再次进攻，维吉尔捧着她的臀瓣开始了动作，内部敏感的地方被再洗摩擦，撑开，被肉棒狠狠地碾弄过去，她再也无法思考那么多，只是缩在维吉尔怀里，连蜷起身体都做不到的，持续地承受。<br/>　　“呜……啊啊……呜……呜……维吉尔……哈啊………”<br/>　　女性胡乱地叫着心上人的名字，哽咽着回应他的动作，她的腰被越抬越高，最后几乎是自上而下的，狠狠地蹭过肿胀的花核挤入小穴深处，快速地抽插着，她避无可避，最终只是勾着脚趾，在他身下一次又一次的高潮，一次又一次地夹紧粗大的肉棒。<br/>　　交合不知道持续了多久，她被搞得几乎失了神，最后她被放在他身上，吃入肉棒，被尾巴捆住腰间和手腕，带动着快速地抬起放下，她的眼泪和口水糊成一片，仅存的意识也即将被吞噬，男人看上去终于尽了兴，在她再次落下的时候，腰跟着用里向上挺送，尾巴上凹凸不平的鳞片隔着肚子狠狠地按压顶到突起的位置，一点一点地绞紧，让愈发紧窄的下身死死地夹住肉棒，最终埋入深处射了出来。<br/>　　赛绮娅的嘴巴微微张合着，再也无法发出声音，直到被维吉尔重新拉回怀里，缓了好一会才回过神。<br/>　　“没有什么要说的？”<br/>　　她迷迷糊糊地听到维吉尔在问话。<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　他等了一会，等到耗尽了耐心，一言不发地把她放回了床上，摸到她手上取下那枚金属戒指。<br/>　　“……！”<br/>　　赛绮娅抬了抬手指，终究还是没有力气开口。<br/>　　“还给……我……”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　维吉尔没表态，似乎是打算就这么离开了，或许这样也好，她甚至祈祷他就这么离开算了，别让莫名其妙的对话再继续下去，这让她觉得不安。<br/>　　可是她还是从维吉尔口中听到了她最不想听的那句话。<br/>　　“这次，算是还给你的约会。”<br/>　　男人如她所愿地走了。<br/>　　留下赛绮娅一个人在房间里，过了许久才慢慢地蜷缩起来，拥抱着自己，摸着已经空无一物的手指。<br/>　　祈祷着醒酒后连这个梦也会跟着醒来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>